The Arcanaeum
The Arcanaeum is a series of writings on politics, religion and spirituality, writen and complied by Alamar Xarfaxis, founder of the Crimson Crusade and Overlord of the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms. The foremost goal of the book is to give mankind the ability to permanently postpone the end of the world by bringing Terra back to it's "natural state". Excerpts from the Arcanaeum On the purpose of the Arcanaeum ''The words you look upon are young. For I wrote them during my lifetime. But they as ancient as Terra itself. For they have been concealed, hidden for eons, for they are truths found by venturing deeply into the astral and spiritual planes. These are hidden knowledge, arcane knowledge, and I am blessed to gift this to you my reader. This is the Arcaneum.'' ''As the Sun rapidly sets and Dawn becomes Dusk, I would not show disdain for the wisdom of my words, were I the reader. For remember, that it is I, Alamar Xarfaxis, Liberator of Pontesia Seluciana, Overlord of the Unio Caesarea Cruciana Regna, Master of the Hunt and Defender of the One True Faith in the Selucian Patriarchal Church, who tell you this, and my words are not to be taken lightly.'' ''Eliyahu has sent me to mankind for a divine purpose, and I have the courage to state this openly. For while death awaits us all and all of our children, be we the ones that do nothing to prevent that we give birth to children with no other future than to witness the terror and death of the End Times, may we ourselves be cast into the fires of Gehenna.'' ''My disciples, my Crusade! Be not the ones to conceal your glory, your inner beauty to appease the filthy heathen! For each human being has a hidden treasure deep within herself, and it is through the teachings of our One True Faith in Eliyahu and His One Church that man can uncover these treasures.'' On restoring the political Natural State ''It is said - “Pontesi is Jelbic in nature”. But I tell you, they are really a lost tribe of Selucians, forced to become barbarians by their savage Jelbic conquerors. The same, to some extent, applies to the integrally Selucian isle of Keymon. Malivia however – may not be populated by Selucians but b savage heathens, but since the first Selucian set foot upon it, that land is our birthright, our destiny.'' The Dovanian tribe known as the Draddwyr are the only Folk that can rival Selucians in spiritual evolution. Their naturalistic and pastoral character sets them aside from their neighbours and makes them the master folk of the entire Dovani continent. They are entitled to a living space a lot larger than they currently have. The land known as “Dranland” is rightfully theirs. As is the entire Great North Dovani Plain and all the land in between. For they are truly masters of the Light. ''Davostan, under it's eternal Unholy Emperor Lord Medivh Evil is a fantastic country in every way. Do not be confused by pure aesthetics, for that is little but a matter of taste. Davostan should be a paragon for us, giving an example of how a mighty Empire can look when it has reached full harmony with it's core values and ethics. It is truly amazing - brilliant, fearsome to behold. On it's eastern border lies a country known as “Hutori”, a truly worthless and decadent country in every way, affont to the natural state of Terra. That land was once known as Athlorcaea, and still is so by the Angels. The magnificent unholy majesty of Davostan should take control of Athlorcaea, let it become a tributary state to his mighty empire. For that is all that can be done to heal the wound, the rift its very existence has caused upon our world.'' On restoring the cultural Natural State Crusaders, you king commands you! '''Bear witness to the birth of a new order of things. One that will make the very foundations of our existence shake. You are my sword and my unbroken sigil, bearers of truth, gallant Knights and Knightesses on a sacred quest for truth and holy power. Hear my command! It is our mission, our duty to rot out the filth of modern civilisation, of the cosmopolitan commercialism that has for too long trampled upon the ancient traditions of our people, of our ancestors, what defines us from the heathen and what defines us as us. This means no more imagined equality under the law, no more sexual promiscuity, no more consumerism or egoism. But it goes way beyond that. We must undo the symptoms of the ideology of cosmo-commercialism, the airplanes that have made mass-immigration from distant lands possible, the mass production that has made us buy filth that foreign heathens profit from instead of our local craftsman, the vile and abominate animal cruelty that makes creating filth to profit from possible. ''However computers,' as filthy and modern as they may seem, are not to be discarded easily. For they have given rise to an entirely new generation, they have strengthened. We are necromancers, and the young hormone-driven patriots of the internet, the boys and girls that the radical establishment calls “haters”, they are our mighty army of walking dead. No matter their general unruliness, they are tools for a purpose most holy, and a force to be reckoned with. They feed from what the dreaded establishment calls “video violence”, from the chimeric video games inspiring them to honour their tribe, their family, their leaders. The virtual sphere of things, no matter what filthy manner of life might sometimes be promoted there, is better left untouched and unregulated, until our holy quest for returning to days of faith and glory is nearly fulfilled. ''Animal rights activists are wrong in one sense - spices are not equal. In fact no individual substances are equal. There is always, in every situation, a master and a servant. But they are right in the sense that animal welfare must be prioritised before human welfare. For while we humans do have an unique position as caretakers of this material world - we are also unique in the sense that we are moral subjects, we are sinful and fallen, and we can be punished for our wrongdoings. Animals are not like this - they only deserve respect, love and care from us humans. The people mistreating animals or conducting systematically torture of them in the name of progress must suffer and die themselves. This is divine justice. The angels sing for whosoever smites any of these predators upon those least among us.''